1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mass spectrometric apparatus and more particularly to a mass spectrometric apparatus suitable for the mass spectrometry of separated sample components in effluents from a gas chromatograph and a liquid chromatograph.
2. Prior Art
A mass spectrometric apparatus for the mass spectrometry of separated sample components in an effluent from a liquid chromatographic column is disclosed in Shitsuryo Bunseki (mass spectroanalysis), Vol. 32, No. 3, pages 285-296, August (1984), where the separated sample components in an effluent from a liquid chromatographic column are sprayed from a nozzle under the back pressure; the sprayed sample components are subjected to solvent removal and then led to an ion source, where the sample components are formed into ions by a chemical ionization with a solvent as a reactang gas, that is, by a solvent-induced chemical ionization; the formed ions are withdrawn from the ion source into a direction perpendicular to the inflow direction of sample components to the ion source, led to a mass spectrometric apparatus and subjected to mass spectrometry. In such a type of mass spectrometric apparatus, there are examples of using a gas chromatograph in place of the liquid chromatography.